The Introduction
by Narika-love
Summary: This story kind of switches the situation between Natsume and Mikan. Instead of Natsume being in the dangerous class, it will be Mikan. However, their personalities will remain the same to start out with.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Gakuen Alice at all.

This is my first story on here. Please bear with me.

Comments are much appreciated.

This story will switch it up between _**Mikan's**_** and **_Natsume's _**points of views, **but** am starting with Natsume's.**

**Npov**

I am sitting in class, in my usual position of my arms on the back of my head and my feet on the table. \I was looking around the classroom, seeing everyone conversing with each other.

A few minutes later, Narumi went into the classroom, looking happier than usual.

"Hey everyone. I'm going to need you guys to be good, because we are getting a new student starting today."

Everyone just looked at him blankly.

The new student walked into the classroom with a smile on her face. The smile kind of disturbed me a little bit, in more ways than one.

"Hi, my name is Mikan Sakura. I am so excited to be here."

_Oh, just gag me._

She walked over to Narumi, her smile still in place. Somehow, the smile she had wasn't the carefree smile she was fooling people into thinking, but for some reason it seemed…awkward.

Narumi spoke up again, his smile seeming to have grown bigger.

"Now, I want you all to be nice to her. As for partner, I want her to," he looked around the room, "sit next to you, Natsume.

Everyone turned around to look at me. I just looked at Narumi, unable to speak appropriately.

"But I-what about-how come-"

"No buts. I want her to sit next to you to get to know each other. How does that sound?"

Mikan looked really excited while I used all of my strength just to stay seated. I didn't want to go through what kids went through trying to escape. It was a waste of time.

Finally I gave up on trying to convince Narumi that I really didn't want to sit with her.

"Fine, whatever."

I propped myself back up and waited for her to sit down.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Gakuen Alice at all.**

**I'm going to try and make stories as much as I can as soon as possible since these stories are short.**

**Please comment and give me some constructive criticism.**

**This part is Mikan's point of view.**

**Mpov**

I smiled as I walked into class. The kids looked really friendly, except for that one boy who was laid back. He just looked bored.

When Narumi, who was very nice to me, gave me Natsume as my partner, it gave me a chance to help him. But I wasn't going to give him any info on me because he can't know.

I sat down next to him, turned to face him, and attempted to smile some more.

"Hello. How are you?"

He slowly looked over me and seemed like he was looking me over. What he saw must have satisfied him because he turned his head back and softly smiled.

"So what brings you here to this neck of the woods?"

I was startled by this question, but recovered quite nicely. I smiled a little wider.

"Oh well I have an Alice and this school teaches you how to use your Alice effectively, so I figured, why not?"

He looked genuinely shocked by my answer. Obviously, I couldn't tell him the truth or I don't know what could happen. I knew that most kids in this school were forced to be in here, mainly at a young age. I knew it, but I am going to let him think me dumb.

"Do you know the consequence of what you have done?" He sounded angry and it's understandable. Who would want to willingly be in this school?

"Um, yeah. Now I can learn to control my Alice. This place can also tell me how to use my Alice effectively."

He looked like he didn't know whether to laugh or scream. I could see that he and I would get along just fine. He understood this school almost as much as I did. There was some huge differences though, because I actually do know this school inside and out.

"You will regret coming here. Trust me."

Yeah, I knew that, but it wasn't like I had much of a choice to go by. I didn't know what would happen if I tried to get out of here.

"Well I guess we'll see won't we?" My smile still held, but I knew that it must have looked strained. He looked at my mouth and smiled, as if he found something interesting. I was going to have to be careful around him or who knows what would happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Gakuen Alice at all.**

**Reviews are much appreciated.**

**Npov**

As soon as the day was over, I went with Ruka to our usual meeting place under the tree near our dorms. I was telling him what I thought about our new 'classmate'.

"She just seems kind of fishy, don't you think?"

Ruka doesn't know what I'm talking about apparently because he looks confused.

"I don't understand what you mean. She just looks like a very friendly person, that's all. I mean, she never stopped smiling at all, even during the lecture."

"That's what I mean. She wasn't just smiling, she was smiling way too much. And her smile just seemed strained, especially after I got done talking with her."

Yeah, when I was talking to her, near the end, I could tell very well that her smile was there by sheer force of will. It didn't take a genius to figure out that something was up with her.

"I don't know, but since she is going to be your partner, maybe you should try to get to know her some more. It wouldn't hurt, and who knows? You could get some real information on her."

I thought about that. It does seem a good way to get to the real secrets about her. And it gave me a challenge. I love challenges.

"Alright, but you'll have to help me. I can't do this on my own. And two people getting info is a whole lot easier than just me doing it. What do you say?"

Please say yes. I really needed him if I was going to get her to admit something.

"I'm your friend aren't I? I'm glad to help. Let's try and find her."

"Alright. Thank you Ruka. I appreciate your help."

We got up and, it seemed like fate, she was walking to her dorm in front of us. It was weird, but it seemed like her face was downcast when it was all bright and joyful this morning. We walked up to her and called her.

"Mikan, are you okay?"

I knew she wasn't, but she might talk about it. I was hoping anyways. Instead, to my disappointment, she smiled brightly and wiped away the last of sorrow on her face.

"Hi partner, hi person-I-don't-know."

She was looking at Ruka. I forgot that she was only introduced to me, her partner. They didn't get to the intros of the whole class yet.

"Oh, his name is Ruka and I'm pretty sure you do know my name, right?"

She should know my name. I was the only person she knew here, other than Narumi and he's a teacher, so he doesn't count. She continued to smile.

"Yeah, you're Natsume. And hello Ruka. My name is Mikan Sakura, but I'm sure you know that already."

I looked over at Ruka and what I saw surprised even me. He was actually smiling. It wasn't fake either. It was genuine.

"Yeah, you k-kind of introduced y-yourself in class."

I felt my eyes widening. He was stuttering, which he never does. I looked back at Mikan and she looked surprised as well. She blinked a few times, then regained her composure.

"Uh-huh. So what do you guys want? I need to settle into my dorm, then I need to do something so it has to be quick."

I opened my mouth to respond, then shut it. I didn't know what I should ask her that wouldn't seem weird. Then I thought of something that everyone wonders about here at school.

"We were wondering what your Alice was."

I knew I must have surprised Ruka, so I kept my gaze on Mikan. She didn't seem to be too fazed by my question, so she responded almost immediately.

"I have the nullification Alice which means that I can neutralize other Alices. I can also teleport, so I have two Alices. What are yours?"

"I have the fire Alice and Ruka has the animal pheromone Alice, which means he can attract animals to him."

"Oh those sound interesting."

She looked at me interestingly for a moment. She smiled and waved at us.

"Well, I have to go. I really need to get this done. Have fun."

With that, she started to walk to her dorm. She didn't turn around even once. I looked and faced Ruka.

"So now do you believe me?"

Ruka still hadn't regained his total composure. I don't know what happened, but I didn't like it.

"Well, I still t-think she's nice, but s-something seems off."

"Yep, and we're going to find out what it is."

I smiled slightly as we walked back to our dorms. It was getting late. And I was going to crack her, no matter what it took.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Gakuen Alice at all.**

**Reviews are much appreciated.**

**Mpov**

I ran up to my room and slammed the door, then locked it. I didn't need to find my own room because I knew where it was from before. I couldn't believe that he was actually talking to me, even if we didn't talk about much. And what was up with his friend. He seemed nerve-whacked for some reason. Maybe talking to me was stupefying for one reason or another.

I got the rest of my stuff done, then headed for the head office. Narumi wanted to see me and I knew why. There was some stuff that needed to be done so that they could control me. Well, maybe 'control' wasn't the right word, but it was something to that extent.

I was thinking this all the way to the office. I sat in the sitting room, patiently waiting for them to get ready for me. When it was my turn to see Him, I instantly became nervous. I didn't like this guy because no matter what, he always managed to scare me. He just had the aura about him.

"Come in Mikan. It's good to see you again."

Narumi said this like he was the happiest person in the world. I don't know why, but it kind of irked me. That he was so happy when I was about to become miserable. I hoped that I wouldn't of had to go through this, but apparently I had no choice.

I walked in the room looking at the ground. No way was I going to look up at Him. He honestly scared me and I didn't want to look more than necessary. Usually, I also try to smile in situations, but this one isn't something I would be able to smile away. He started talking.

"Hello Mikan. I'm sure you remember me, right?"

I kept my face down because I didn't want to look at Him. I think that made him angry.

"Mikan, look at me and answer."

I continued to look down. I started shaking really badly. He was really angry now. He walked up to me and I knew because I saw his feet. I didn't know what happened. I just knew that one minute, I was standing with him right next to me and the next I was on the ground in tremendous pain. I looked up at him, but it took great strength to keep looking.

"Now, are you going to answer me? Nod your head if you understand."

I slowly nodded my head. He smiled and retracted his Alice from me. Truthfully, his Alice scared me. I don't get the gist of it. All I know is that his Alice is used to hurt others.

"Good. See, you know how to be a good girl. You just need the right amount of discipline, am I correct? Nod your head."

I nodded again. I had a feeling that this was amusing him greatly.

"Excellent. Now you two. Please help her up so she can receive her things."

His smile was really creeping me out. I didn't like it. It just looked like it held an evil agenda.

His boys yanked me up roughly, so it hurt really bad. I doubled over in pain.

"So are you ready to get your things? Look at me while answering."

It took all I had to look up at Him. I straightened up as best as I could, but it was so painful. I cleared my throat a few times before answering.

"Y-yes."

"Yes what? You need to be more specific."

"Y-yes Master."

He walked over to me again and it took all I had not to flinch. Now I was probably the scared little girl he wanted me to be. I hated it, but there was absolutely nothing I could do.

"Good. Now let me go get you your gifts. I'll be right back. Boys, make sure she doesn't try anything."

With that, he left. I really wanted to teleport out of here, but I couldn't imagine the consequences that would happen when they caught me and they would catch me. Of that, I had no doubt.

I looked over at the two guys told to watch me. I attempted a smile at them. I didn't know at the time that that smile was going to cost me big time. They just glared right back at me, like they were mad that I even tried to make nice with them.

In no time, he returned. He was carrying a bag over his shoulder. He smiled when he saw that I didn't try to escape.

"I'm glad that you listened. I really didn't want to have to do something to you."

I just stared at the base of his forehead. I was taught that staring at the base of the forehead was good if you wanted the other person to think you were looking at them without looking them in the eyes. I also didn't speak to him because I was taught not to speak unless spoken to.

"So I got your things right here. Ready?"

I just continued to stare and slightly nodded my head. I hoped that was good enough for him.

Apparently it was because he continued talking.

"Okay. One is this here collar. It is a special type of collar. It won't come off unless the person who put it on you takes it off and since that will be me, I highly doubt it'll be coming off anytime soon."

The collar he pulled out was a purplish color and just by looking at it I could see the power it held. It was frightening. I really didn't want to put that thing on me.

I tried fleeing, but I should have figured that it wouldn't work. I tried teleporting, but before I finished, I felt a slight shock. I forgot that this room hurt any student that tried to use their powers. It was a very special room.

I ended up on the floor again and this time I had a lot of trouble getting up, so I just contented myself with laying on the ground. He walked to me and knelt down so he was at my level.

"Ah ah ah. Naughty, naughty. You shouldn't try to escape me. You know better. Now stay still so I can put this on you."

I couldn't do anything to budge away since he held on to my shirt to keep me in place. He put the collar on me and instantly I felt more power in it than I did with it in front of me. It was so much that it actually hurt. I groaned in pain.

"This collar is like your special connection with me. If you do something bad, I'll know and I'll give you minor pain to keep you in check. Don't worry either because I will know when you get yourself into trouble. And watch out when I'm in a bad mood. And I have matching bracelets too. Hold out your hands so I can put them on."

I didn't want the pain so I held out my hands. It was hard to do because I was laying on the ground, but I managed. He snapped the bracelets on and they didn't hurt too much this time.

"And if you don't do anything bad, you won't have to feel the pain. Alright?"

I nodded my head in acknowledgement.

"Good. Now you can go. I'm done here."

He pointed to the door. I took that as my cue to leave. I bowed slightly before leaving. I backed away toward the door. When the door shut, I turned around to go back to my dorm. As I laid there, I thought about the events that happened today. I stroked my collar and eventually fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Gakuen Alice at all.**

**Reviews are much appreciated.**

**Sorry the chapter is short. I needed to wrap it up since I was going to switch the POV during the conversation.**

**Npov**

The next day of school, I was at my desk waiting for Mikan. Class hasn't started yet and there was barely anyone in the room. Ruka, of course, was sitting next to me not saying anything. I thought that he was still embarrassed by what happened yesterday.

I was about ready to shut my eyes when someone walked in. At first I thought it was Mikan, but turned out to be the rest of the students and Narumi coming in.

"Okay class, let's begin shall we-"

I heard the door open and saw that it was Mikan. She was panting, which was understandable considering she was late. At the same time she also looked different somehow. More sad, but she was still smiling that same smile.

"Sorry I'm late. I woke up and realized that I forgot to set my alarm when I looked at the time."

Narumi slowly smiled, like he knew something.

"Of course. It's okay. Just don't make a habit of it alright?"

Mikan slowly nodded, then headed toward her seat, but before she got there, he stopped her and whispered something to her. Mikan paled, but nodded her head. He patted her on the back before letting her take her seat. Before she sat down, she was able to put that smile back on her face.

All she did for the rest of class was listen to Narumi's lecture with a smile. She even took notes for the class. I was too busy wondering what Narumi said that scared Mikan so badly.

Before I knew it, class was over. I was able to stop Mikan in the hallway. I wanted to ask her what happened.

"Hey, what happened in class? You were very pale."

She looked at me with a scared expression on her face. She obviously didn't want to talk about it. Too bad I was too curious to let that make me stop.

"What did Narumi tell you that made you upset? And don't tell me nothing because I'm smarter than that."

I don't know why, but she seemed more reluctant to talk. She quickly looked down the hallway, most likely trying to find a way to escape. She tried to pull a smile, but I wasn't that easily fooled.

"Um, I'm usually pale and I get nervous when a teacher talks to me. I'm a little bit shy."

I widened my eyes. I wasn't expecting a response like that. I thought she was playing me, so I started to get angry.

"Why are you lying to me? You trying to make me out as a fool? Tell me the real reason."

She visibly paled, but that didn't break her composure.

"Sorry, but that information is classified. I can't tell you."

It was just then that I noticed the collar around her neck. She wasn't wearing that yesterday and it seemed odd. Especially because it was an animal collar.

"What is up with that thing around you neck? Why are you wearing an animal collar?"

She was still reluctant to tell me anything, so I would give her a break. She still needed to get used to everything, then I could get her to tell me some information. Until then I needed to play nice.

"Hey, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. I'm willing to be patient with you. So can I see your smile? A real one?"

What I said must have gotten through to her because she gave me a really wide smile. And the smile was genuine, I could tell.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I do not own Gakuen Alice at all.**_

_**Reviews are much appreciated.**_

_**Mpov**_

_This conversation was getting out of hand. This boy was way too observant. I had to give him credit though. He was persistent. So when he decided to back off, I was glad. And him telling me to smile big wasn't that hard to do. He was very amusing to say the least._

"_So where are you heading?"_

_That was a big topic change from what he was talking about a few minutes ago. I guess he was serious about no talking about it._

"_Oh, I'm heading for lunch. Are you going for lunch as well?"_

"_Yeah, but we should hurry or we'll be late."_

"_Yeah, we wouldn't want that."_

_Across the hall, since I had really good hearing, I heard some of the kids talking about Natsume._

"_Hey did you hear about Natsume?" "What happened?" "He used to be so angry, but now he's really calm down." "How did that happen?" "They say it's because of that new kid that transferred here. He was paired up with her." "No way. That's impossible. We need to get her somehow." "But how-"_

"Are we going to lunch or what?"

I blinked a few times before realizing that we've been standing here for a couple minutes. I refocused on Natsume, trying to block out what they were saying. I, then, processed what he just said.

"Yeah, sorry. Just distracted by something."

"Oh, really. What is it?"

"Oh nothing really. Let's go. What are you having?"

He stared at me for a few seconds before he answered my question. We resumed down the hall toward the courtyard. That's where the students had lunch when the weather was nice.

The entire time we were walking, we were talking about random things. I kept on asking him questions out of the blue, like what his favorite color was, what he liked to do in his free time, etc.

"Where would you love to live?"

He looked like he was thinking. While he was doing that, we got our lunches and sat down.

"Hmm. Maybe Italy. I would love to try their original spaghetti. Ha-ha."

I smiled. I actually thought that he was giving me honest answers. Italy seemed out there, but he loved there for some reason and I wasn't going to denounce him for it.

He looked at me and something flickered in his eyes, like he just realized something.

"Oh yeah. Before I forget, I wanted to ask you what your Alice class is?"

I just looked at him as my smile faded. I was getting along great with him and I didn't want to ruin it because of the school. That wasn't fair.

"Um, I don't know. They didn't tell me yet."

"Okay, tell me when and maybe we could have the same Alice class so we could hang out together."

He softly smiled at me, so to not ruin it I smiled back at him. He was going to find out eventually, but I didn't want to be the one to tell him.

"Ok sure."

At the moment, the bell rang, signaling that lunch was over.

"Um, lunch is over, so I have to be going. Buh bye."

I waved at him, then stopped when I saw the expression on his face. It looked so sad and haunted. I didn't know why, but it made me feel guilty. I didn't know what else to do, so I got up and waved, then turned to go through the cafeteria doors.


End file.
